Finding Rouge
by Welcome to Neverland
Summary: The sound of rapid gunfire rang in the girls ear as she ran through the dark woods. Her panting echoing in her ears as she looked around rapidly. Her bare feet slapped against the wet leaves of the forest floor as she rushed away from the sounds of gunfire. She looked behind her, but didn't see anything except for shadows of people she doesn't know.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The sound of rapid gunfire rang in the girls ear as she ran through the dark woods. Her panting echoing in her ears as she looked around rapidly. Her bare feet slapped against the wet leaves of the forest floor as she rushed away from the sounds of gunfire. She looked behind her, but didn't see anything except for shadows of people she doesn't know. Loud shouts and yells surrounded her, though her mind was too busy on running to process what they were saying. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her knee as she tripped and rolled down a hill.

She slowly got up, looking behind her, fear pulsing through her veins, as was adrenaline. She gasped for air, her lungs filling and exhaling air faster than what is considered healthy. She looked around for someplace to hide, finding it under a tree, where a little crevice was, just big enough for her to hide in. She crawled in the tucked her bruised knees up to her chest, as she covered her mouth to stop from panting loudly. After a few moments the shouting stopped and everything went silent. The girl slowly dropped her hand from her mouth and crawled forward, peeking out to see if anyone was out there.

She stayed in her little hole for a while, and tried to think back to what led up to these events. She remembered that she had woken up in the woods, and that near her was a car, it was totaled completely and it looked like someone crushed the car like a tin can. She remembered a bunch of noises, sounds of running and crying, she knew that she was hurt, seeing as her side hurt badly, and she could barely move her left leg. She remembered a voice in her head saying 'Run!' and that is what she did, at first it was hard and she just limped away, but she finally managed to start running. She didn't know why she was running, or who she was running from, all she knew was that if she didn't run they would catch her. She didn't know who they were but they mustn't have been friends with her.

She tried to remember why they were after her, and why she couldn't remember anything. She didn't know who she was or why she was in the woods, and that thought scared her. She finally decided that she has waited long enough and she crawled out and looked around her, before running in the opposite direction of where the people went. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore, and decided to walk. She had no clue where she was, or where she was going but she was determined to find out. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and the tree next to her head was hit with something small and metal.

A bullet. They had found her, which made her panic and she broke out into another sprint. She ran in a random direction and heard the people behind her gaining in on her. "Stop!" one of the voices yelled, but the girl promptly ignored the voice. "Keep going. Don't stop. Keep running." A voice inside her head told her. She continued to run until she slipped once more and hit her head on a hard object.

She layed on the ground, too tired to get up and run again, as footsteps came running towards her. Her vision blurred slightly and a bright light shined in her face making her having to squint to see the person behind the light. A man, about his late 30's early 40's stood above her as did a bunch of other, younger looking people. She faintly heard a voice asking her if she was okay, and why she was in the woods. Darkness slowly creeped into the edges of her vision and she slowly closed her eyes, too tired to fight to stay awake. "Miss? Miss are you okay?" Was the last thing she heard before the darkness completely took over her and she fell into a dark abyss


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf. The only thing I own is my OC and the idea.

Lights flashed before her eyes, as muffled voices were yelling things she couldn't understand. Her eyes opened slowly and above her were blurry faces looking down at her, and she saw a mask like thing come down on her face. "Stay awake." A muffled voice said as her eyes started to close. Her foggy mind couldn't focus on anything except that she was in pain and she didn't know where she was. "Where did you find this girl?" A voice above her asked, though it wasn't to her, it was to someone else.

The person who the question was directed at answered, though it was muffled and her hearing was cutting out. "…..woods…suspected car crash victim…..no known survivors, besides her." A distinctly male voice said. She finally couldn't stay awake anymore and she closed her eyes, the yelling becoming more frantic as she slowly lost consciousness once more. When she awoke again she heard the steady beeping of a machine and felt the pain that she was in lessen slightly. She heard hushed talking as she slowly came to. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a white ceiling, before her eyes looked around the room and noticed a woman around 30 years old, maybe older, maybe younger, talking to the same man that found her in the woods.

Her groan had gotten their attention and the man walked over to her, stopping at her bed side. She looked over at him, before something in her told her that he was going to try and hurt and that was when she scooted away from him, looking at him with wide eyes. "It's alright. I am not going to hurt you. Calm down, you are safe here okay? Now, could you answer some questions for me?" The man asked as the girl thought about it before nodding, not trusting her mouth, not even knowing if she could speak. "Good. Now can you tell me why you were in the woods?" The man asked as the girl shook her head softly, not exactly sure how she ended up in the woods. "Do you remember your name?" The man asked, staring at her with slight concern but mostly curiosity. The girl once again shook her head, getting slightly upset that she couldn't remember anything about herself.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" The man asked again. The girl stayed quiet as she tried to gather her thoughts and try to put things in the right order. "I-I remember waking up in the woods. And I kept hearing gunshots and yelling, there was so much yelling and crying. I remember running and running until I could barely breath, and I remember being scared of the people chasing me. " The girl said, her voice scratchy, most likely from not using it a lot. The man looked at her with surprise when she told him people were after her. "Do you know who these people were? What they looked like?" The man asked, though the girl shook her head, as she didn't have a clue why they would be after her or who they were or what they looked like. "Alright, I will let you know if I have anymore questions for you, but right now you should rest." The man said as he walked out of the room and talked to the nurse that was waiting outside the room.

The girl strained to hear what the two grown-ups were saying, and only caught a few words. "…..head trauma….memory loss…..most likely permanent." The nurse said which made the girl's eyes widened. Were they talking about her? What did they mean memory loss, if it was permanent does that mean she will never remember who she is, or who her family is? She didn't want that to happen, she wanted to know where her family was, and why people were after her. Was her family the ones in the car crash? She remembered hearing the words no survivors. Did that mean that if it was her family in the car crash, were they dead. Was she the last one in her family? Where would she go? Did she have any other family members? She had so many questions yet no answers, and most likely won't find the answers in anyone else.

Why couldn't she remember? She wanted, no needed to remember what happened. Whoever those people were, they killed her family, and they were not going to get away with it. She couldn't sure if they were the reason, but she was blaming them for it. She wanted to cry, but she also wanted to scream and punch something. She felt this deep sadness inside her chest, yet she couldn't cry. How could she cry over people she didn't know, or didn't remember.

The only thing she could do was sit there lost, not knowing what to do, she hated this feeling so much. She didn't know anything about herself and that made her angry yet scared, how could she not remember her own name, she didn't even remember what she looked like. She looked down at her hands and studied them, though when she looked at them, they didn't feel like her hands. The sadness was suddenly replaced by a strong anger in her chest. She felt angry that she couldn't remember anything, she was angry that she may have just lost her family, she was angry at the people who chased her. She was angry at everything, she wanted to hurt someone, preferably the people that did this to her, and she wanted them to hurt like she was hurting.

Her hands clenched tightly and she glared at the door, as the man and the nurse were talking. She was going to get her revenge, she made sure of it, the only problem was that she didn't know who did this to her, but once she found out, there would be hell to pay. She was brought out of her raging thoughts by the man returning, and this time she saw a tag on his shoulder which said 'Sheriff Stilinski' before he spoke to her again. "Alright, since you don't seem to remember anything, the only thing that we can do for you is put you in a boys and girls home until someone from your family can come and get you. You will be going to the home as soon as you are let out of the hospital." The Sheriff said, which made the girls emotions only sky rocket. She didn't know how to feel or what to say so she only nodded before he gave her a brisk smile and walked out of the room, once again leaving her alone to her thoughts. She had no clue how to feel at the moment, and she couldn't decipher what she was feeling.

She felt anger, and sadness, and confusion, and despair. She didn't know much, but one thing she did know was that whoever was chasing her was most likely the same people that killed her family, and they were going to pay for this. And pay dearly.


End file.
